


The Tiger and The Bunny

by Spideypoolhell



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, spiderpool - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Pet Names, Pete is the bunny, Peter and Wade are such dorks together, PowerBottom!Peter, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade is the tiger, and so gay for each other, dom!wade, precog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypoolhell/pseuds/Spideypoolhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to Spiderman/Deadpool #4 in which Peter does not get shot in the face. Peter has precognitive dreams that save his ass. Wade decides to be an adult and talk about his issues with Parker to Webs instead of shooting his hero's face. Lot's of fluffy, cornball humour and some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiger and The Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I wrote anything! Still have some other fics to finish in the near future.
> 
> I needed to write some silly Spideypool therapy to help with the shipper blues.
> 
> Might further edit this later!

“No, you are not on my list,” Wade tried to wipe away the tears that had formed under his mask from laughing so hard but it was pointless.

“As if!” Spiderman pulled Deadpool down into a friendly headlock. “You were secretly plotting and scheming to get Lady Thor and I to sandwich you all along, weren't you?” 

Both of them were bent over, howling again. “That's an amazing idea, but let it be known that it was yours and not mine, you freak,” Wade spoke between laughs.

Peter managed to compose himself, “I'm sure there is a DP getting DP joke in there somewhere,” Wade fell over, “just between us, I'm pretty sure Thor would have been on top,” Wade was rolling around laughing so hard no sound came out, “then you could say that Thor hammered you... Pounded you with her hammer,” Spidey broke into giggles with Deadpool and they spent the next few minutes on the ground, breathless with laughter, barely managing to move except to occasionally pound their fists on the ground.

They both had to reach their hands under their masks to wipe their tears away. “You've got a sick mind, Webs... Maybe I should admit to having you as a free pass,” Wade said the last part hopefully.

They were both sitting on the ground, Spiderman was the first to rise, he gave his hand to Wade to help him stand up. 

“Naah, we just became friends, why SCREW it up already?” Peter smiled and arched his eyebrows beneath his mask.

Wade sighed, “my god, you make the most terrible, stupidest puns I've ever heard. Never stop.”

“OK, but even though I'm going to say nay to the gay sex thing, I have, in fact, come up with sarcastic, hilarious gay pet names for each other,” Deadpool stared at Spiderman in stunned silence, not sure whether to laugh or even believe what he had just heard, “I think we should only use them in the most dire of situations. That way when the world is ending we can alert each other AND provide comic relief at the same time-”

Deadpool shook Spiderman by the shoulders, “WHAT ARE THE DAMN PET NAMES ALREADY?”

“You're tiger tits and I'm bunny butt. Or T.T. And B.B. For short,” Peter said it like it was perfectly normal. They both stared at each other blankly before bursting into hysterical laughter. Wade kept repeating the pet names in disbelief like they were the funniest words he'd ever heard. He was glad someone else was almost as crazy as he was and that it turned out to be Spiderman. Their laughter eventually died down and a strange silence ensued.

Spiderman put a hand on Deadpool's shoulder, “ANYWAY... If you're serious about trying to make a change for the better... I believe you're doing the job,” his voice was full of warmth.

Wade had to pause and look down, “...Heh, I don't have a smart-ass response to that so...Thanks,” compliments were not something Wade was used to receiving and he had no idea how to react.

“Let's do this again sometime, minus tricking the god of thunder into a mud pit. Thanks for a good night, man,” this was where Peter was supposed to leave, he knew it and yet he couldn't seem to move his feet. He didn't want the night to end and yet it was already morning and he had to go to work in a few hours.

“We'll do it again sometime,” Wade said. Under his mask his face was a mixture of happy and sentimental emotions.

“Hey,” Spiderman paused before jumping away, “how about a ride? Like, the non-sexual kind?” 

Wade's eyes shone, “YES!” every moment he spent with Webs he felt like life couldn't possibly get better, and yet, somehow Spiderman managed to make each moment more magical than the last.

“OK, hop on,” Spiderman stretched his arms out and looked at the horizon. Wade excitedly jumped up and wrapped his legs and arms around Spiderman, hugging him lovingly and almost purring. “Where to?”

“Lady Liberty!” Wade had no clue where to go and didn't even remember if he needed to be anywhere. It didn't matter as long as he was hanging with Spiderman.

“You have a date with Lady Liberty this early in the morning? Sheesh. Well, buckle your seat-belt.” Peter jumped up and away and Wade squealed like a kid on a roller coaster ride. Peter swung them across the city and made the experience as enjoyable as possible. He didn't even mind all the shrieks of joy Wade made. That was how he felt internally whenever he webbed his way through the city and it felt nice to share the feeling. 

When they arrived at the Statue of Liberty Peter couldn't help but look at the torch and think of Torch, how this was their friendly gathering place. They swung around the monument and Spiderman kept jumping upwards until he landed on top of Lady Liberty's crown. Usually, he was more graceful while landing but with the extra weight of Wade on his back his legs were shaky upon impact, Wade fell backward off Spiderman while laughing with glee.

“So... Why here?” Peter slowly turned in a circle, taking in every angle of the city. 

“To watch the sunrise. It looks amazing from here,” Wade stood up and pointed at the sun. The water from the sea glowed bright orange, yellow and pink from the reflection of the light. They both stood in silence and awe, taking in the magnificent scene.

Wade's stomach grumbled, “should have picked up breakfast on the way, watching the sunrise would have been waaaay better with brekkie,”

“Yeah.... god, the sunrise really is beautiful,” Spiderman was hungry, but also too tired from a night of dancing and partying to feel like doing anything other than taking a few moments to appreciate his surroundings. New York City, the home he took pride in and saved constantly.

“Yeah... it really is,” Wade looked at Spiderman and wondered what how his face looked under the mask. They both stared off into the horizon together.

Wade suddenly broke into speech, “Webs, man, I just want to, you know, thank you... For the first time in a long time...I felt-- I'm psyched we can be buds. That's it. Don't ruin it by getting sappy or whatever,” Wade said that last part somewhat to himself. He held his hands together and tried not to fidget nervously.

“Um...” Spiderman wasn't used to Wade displaying his truthful, vulnerable side and didn't know what to say. “I'm... glad we can be friends too...Awkward friendship hug?” Peter shrugged and opened his arms.

“Awkward friendship hug!” Deadpool crushed Spiderman into a warm embrace. Peter's head naturally fell into Wade's chest. Peter gave him a reassuring squeeze and Wade squeezed back so tightly Peter could barely move his face out of Wade's bulging pecs.

“Easy there, tiger tits,” Wade loosened his grip and they both leaned back to look at each others masked faces, still embracing.

“Tiger titties here, what's the emergency? Is New York City under attack?” Spiderman laughed. “You said to only use our secret gay pet names when the world is falling apart.”

They let go of each other, gazing thoughtfully at the lines underneath the others mask, their only way of communicating facial expression.

“Well... Actually... There is something... I have a lot of trust issues so don't take it personally... But, lately, I've... been having reoccurring nightmares of you killing me,” Spiderman rubbed his neck awkwardly and looked at the sea. The lack of sleep was finally catching up with him and he felt weary. “I usually brush off weird dreams as nothing since I am a man of science and logic... but I've seen too much weird, mystical shit in my life to deny that I tend to get nightmares when there is an unknown threat around me.”

Wade was shocked. “You're having REOCCURRING dreams about me? That is so HOT!”

“Murder isn't sexy!” Spiderman punched Deadpool's tit playfully.

“You have to tell me EVERYTHING!” Wade declared loudly. “OK, but do you really have a supernatural spider sense thing going on with your dreams or are you just having your usual wet dreams about me?”

“I don't know, dreams are iffy that way. I do know that when I get dreams like this they tend to be more vivid, they feel... amplified, and intense, and...Scary.” Peter was talking in a stream of consciousness, he couldn't believe he was being so unguarded as to admit this to Deadpool. Befriending people he assumed he hated last week and talking it out wasn't something he was usually inclined to do. The dreams had been something he had shoved in the back of his mind since he was too busy being Spiderman and Peter Parker, CEO of Parker Industries to ponder the meanings of his questionable dreams. Getting high off succubus pheromones last night had done wonders to ease his nerves and tension, the whole night had been a hilarious distraction. His memories of his nightmares drifted back into his head.

“OK, FACT: I would never kill, maim, or murder you, man. Ever. Clearly it's your heterosexuality that I'm a threat to,” Wade stated cheerfully. Peter scowled. “Tell me your dreams! I bet it would be therapeutic! I need to know, tell meeee, you clearly want to tell me all about your homoerotic dreams so just go for it! I won't judge!”

Peter couldn't help but laugh, “OK, I am probably in need of therapy... and I can't seem to explain it to anyone else... I feel like I need to tell you, like it's somehow important...” They both sat down on Lady Liberty's crown with their feet dangling over the edge. Wade was practically bouncing with anticipation.

Peter let out a long sigh, “in the first dream there was a rabbit being chased, or, I was the rabbit really, I felt all the fear and panic it felt-” Wade interrupted him with his squeals.

“You're the bunny, that means I'm-”

“Yes, you're the tiger,” Spiderman rolled his eyes while Wade cackled with delight. “Tigers eat rabbits, there doesn't have to be anything sexual about it.”

“I disagree with you for so many reasons right now, but I'd rather hear your bed time story so please continue.”

Spiderman glared at him before continuing, “so I was being chased through some strange, dark forest jungle, running for my life, completely terrified. I could sense something chasing me but I couldn't see it... I was too scared to hide, I knew it would find me... Eventually, I couldn't run anymore and it was right behind me, I had to face it, to try to jump away before it killed me... I turned around and looked at its face...It was a tiger with blank, white eyes and red and black stripes instead of orange... It opened it's jaws and devoured my head. Then I woke up in a cold, sweaty terror.” Out-loud it sounded like a silly dream and Peter would normally have told it more sarcastically. However, the overwhelming fear he had felt when he had the dream was real enough that he couldn't make light of it. 

“That is the gayest fucking shit I've ever heard,” Wade exclaimed, so, so happy.

“How is that gay?” Spiderman said exasperated.

“Oh please, me AKA Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool AKA tiger tits represents pure, unadulterated, uninhibited, sensual, queer lust, which you are terrified of. You can't outrun your gay feelings forever Webs, they will keep chasing you! Don't fear your queer. Oh, and the whole 'devouring your head' thing? Freud would have a field day with that, clearly a metaphor for fellatio,” Deadpool was explaining this all as a teacher would. It all finally made sense to Wade and everything was clicking into place. “Dream analyzed! Next dream! You said they were vivid and reoccurring! Go!”

It did feel strangely comforting to get his thoughts out so Peter went on, “the next dream was short and sudden. Basically, I saw Deadpool AKA you and then you shot me in the face. It felt so real though that I practically jumped when I woke up. Doesn't get more straight forward than that,” Peter rubbed his brow through his mask. The meaning of his dreams clearly conveyed that Deadpool wanted to kill him, but they were still just dreams and Deadpool was trying to be his friend so it was all very confusing.

“More like, doesn't get any more gay forward than that! Getting shot in the face? Really? We all know what that really means. Guns translate to dick in the dream world.” Wade could tell Spiderman had been disturbed and upset and by these dreams because he wasn't laughing anymore. “C'mon Webs, I'm just having fun. There's nothing to worry about. Was that it? Any more dreams?”

“N-no...” Peter stuttered.

“You're a terrible liar,” Wade had a huge grin and smug expression.

“How do you know?” 

“Because you just admitted it! It's so obvious! C'mon, psychoanalyzing your dreams is so much fun, tell me more.” Wade was swinging his legs excitedly.

“There's only one more dream... Buuut I don't think I want to talk about it,” Spiderman scratched his head.

“Because it's full of hot, gay sex-”

“No, there's no gay sex.... But it'll sound kind of.... Gay...” Wade was fangirling hard. He didn't even try to contain himself.

“As if your other dreams weren't super gay. You gotta tell me. I will bribe you! How much do you want? Please, please, please tell me?” Wade was such a desperate child.

Peter groaned, “I don't need your bribes....Fine, fine I'll tell you,” he took a few deep breaths, “so in the last dream... I'm trapped in my own webbing. Not able to move an inch, completely bound-”

“This is getting kinky already-” Wade shuddered.

Peter had to stop and take a moment, then he decided to just ignore Wade, “in this dream I felt even more terrified than the last two dreams because I couldn't move, no matter how much I struggled. I felt a presence near me but I couldn't see it. I could hear it, feel it, growling and moving around me. I tried to think of a way out, I couldn't. I could only wait in fear for it to kill me. Then I felt it crawling on all fours over top of me, and I didn't know if it was a man or a tiger, or something else. I couldn't see it...And then it was ripping my throat out. I didn't know if it was you, but it... felt like it was you. Then I woke up and my throat hurt just thinking about the dream.” Peter was trying to convey the emotions of the dream and how terrified he had felt. Deadpool stared at Spiderman in silence.

“So gay,” he whispered. Spiderman stood up and walked away. “I'm sorry but that was some sexy imagery right there.”

“Glad to see you taking my fear of you murdering me so seriously,” Spiderman folded his arms and growled.

“I don't because I would never and you shouldn't take it seriously either because why would I murder you? That's redonkulous.” Wade stood up and followed Peter.

“Because you almost did the first time I saw you!” Spiderman spat out.

“... Is that supposed to be romantic? You almost died of love? Because I can very clearly remember meeting you on a bridge for the first time and not trying to kill you-”

“No, not as Spiderman. As a regular civilian. I was just a bystander, and you, you almost killed me. You could have killed me if I weren't Spiderman. And that's why I thought I hated you for so long! Because I was mad, I had only seen you for half a second before realizing you had no value or respect for any life whatsoever.” All the years of anger about this incident had finally surfaced and it was like releasing a weight Peter didn't even know he was carrying.

“Oh.... Huh... Well, that makes sense. I should have sensed the ping on my grudge-dar, but if I was that sensitive I'd have too many grudges to deal with.” They were both standing and shuffling around awkwardly. “Um, I'm sorry, for almost unaliving you... Even if you weren't really even in real danger... Although I guess you can't just whip out your Spidey skills in public when you're out of costume.”

“Look, I... What I want you to know is that... When you kill people you could be killing anyone. Someone's family, lover, or friend, hell you could even accidentally kill me, you almost did. You don't need to be the reason for anyone's death anymore, you can change. I believe in you. I want to believe in you, that you're changing for the better, but... There's just this weird feeling. It's like a spidey sense thing but on a subconscious level. I've tried ignoring these kinds of dreams before and nothing good comes of it. My instincts are almost never wrong. There's something hidden, something between us but I haven't figured it out what it is yet...” Spiderman paced around Wade. 

“Oh my fuck, you're in love with me.” Spiderman slapped Deadpool.

“Can you please take me seriously? This isn't about unresolved sexual tension! What I felt in those dreams was genuine fear, not arousal!” Spiderman had just about had it and was about to leave when Wade grabbed his arm gently.

“Wait... OK, maybe there is something... You should know. Maybe there is something I should tell you,” Wade sighed and looked at the ground guiltily, “I didn't want to get you involved but it was bound to happen sooner or later I suppose..” Peter said nothing and just stared at Wade and waited for him to go on. “I... I want you to trust me. I want you to... Believe in me... So, maybe instead of going through with the hit I was planning on imminently taking care of I should tell you and.... We can deal with this fucked up situation together hero style?”

Peter let out a long sigh of relief. “Yes, yes... That's all I want. If there's some trouble going on I just want to help. We can find another way. With our super powers combined? I don't think there's anything we can't solve” he instinctively put his hands on Wade's arms. Wade trembled a little. “Who was your hit and why?”

“Peter Parker,” everything suddenly made sense in Peter's brain, all his irrational fears became rational. “There's some fucked up shit going down in Parker Industries. People are being mutilated and used as science experiments. I can't help but feel a personal grudge myself since I was once used like that. I don't expect you to know about it, I can't believe you would know about it and not put an end to it. Parker is evil, Webs. He's using you and I wouldn't trust him. I have files and files I could show you of what Parker's done that would horrify you.”

Spiderman stood aghast, not believing what he was hearing. Could this be true? There was still so much that he didn't know from when Doc Ock had possessed his body. He just woke up again one day and was a CEO. Had he inadvertently been responsible for the pain, suffering, and deaths of others?

“I need to see these files right away. Wade, thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me this. Now we're going to figure out together what the right thing to do is. Please trust me. Peter Parker didn't know about this, he doesn't know about... A lot of shit that goes down in Parker Industries. He's not evil he's just... distracted, and sometimes stupid. We can resolve this, and we can make him set things right. He's going to face whatever this is and do whatever he can to remedy the situation,” Spiderman held both of Deadpool's hands in his, “trust me.”

Six months later Spiderman was running down an empty alleyway, being chased. His heart pounded with excitement, not seeing anyone but sensing them drawing in closer. He crawled up a wall hurriedly. He was full of fear, but it was the fun, watching-a-scary-movie kind of fear. The kind of fear that wasn't really fear but set your nerves on fire and made your heart beat so loudly you could hear it in your ears.

Spiderman jumped across rooftops. He could use his webbing to swing away, but then he wouldn't feel the thrill of running. He knew the person coming for him wasn't too far off. Peter ran home as fast as he possibly could, crawling up the sides of the building to his apartment and slinking down the sky light windows above his bedroom and falling down onto the bed. A few moments later he heard the front door open and slam shut. In several seconds Wade busted through the door, both of them still panting heavily and trying to catch their breaths. Peter was lying on the bed waiting.

“You have... To the count of five... To take off your clothes.... Before I rip them off your body,” Deadpool said while getting his breathing under control. “1...2....3...4....5.”

Peter had managed to tear his pants off and throw them to the side but was only halfway between pulling off the upper half of his spider suit when he felt Wade pounce on top of him. Wade tore apart Peter's tiny white boy shorts in one smooth motion and Peter shrieked with surprise. The rest of his clothes were off in a second and Wade smothered his mouth with kisses. 

Wade pulled at Peter's messy brown hair, not caring if it was slightly sweaty from their little run. They liked a little exercise and excitement before the main event. They liked to end their nights with vigourous sex, especially after a good fight or a mission successfully accomplished. Tonight they had to find their own amusement, playing their adult version of tag. Wade's mouth sucked and bit Peter all over his lips and neck, causing many moans to pour out of the smaller man's mouth. Wade's mouth slipped down Peter's body and then he was sucking Peter off with the same hunger of a man eating food after starving for two days.

Peter arched his back, gasps and cries of pleasure pouring out of him. Wade was still dressed as Deadpool and was reaching into one of his pouches to get the lube. He slicked two fingers and mercilessly shoved them inside Peter, teasing at his prostate while taking him completely in his mouth. Uninhibited screams came out of Peter as he fucked himself into Wade's mouth and hand. Wade popped his mouth off of Peter, which made the latter man whimper desperately for his touch.

“Fuck, the sounds you make, bunny, god, just listening to you makes me rock hard,” Wade loosened his pants to grab at his dick.

“I need... you to take off all your clothes... and fuck my mouth,” Peter commanded and Wade was happy to oblige. Peter loved sucking Wade off just as much as Wade liked going down on him. Peter spent his time working Wade up with his tongue, running it up and down his length and circling around his balls before taking him deep into his mouth and drooling all over him. Wade grabbed at Peter's hair, using his face and controlling the speed of the motions.

Peter was so hard from blowing Wade he couldn't take it anymore. He got on all fours and shook his ass in front of Wade, “Fuck me, Tiger,” Peter growled out and in a few moments, Wade did just that.

Peter stroked his cock in a steady, deliberate rhythm while Wade fucked Peter slowly before climbing to a faster pace. Wade had to grab on tightly to Peter's perfect ass. Peter had super strength, and if Wade wasn't completely grounded while Peter fucked back into him Wade could get thrown off, like riding a bull. Wade threw his head back and moaned loudly as Peter took control of fucking his cock. Wade fell forwards and steadied himself with his hands on the bed. He covered Peter's body with his own and started licking and biting savagely at the back of Peter's neck and shoulders. They were both making wild animal noises that sounded almost angry.

“Stop, bunny butt,” Wade nibbled his earlobe, “I need you to hop on top of me,” Wade drew back and fell on the bed. Peter was quick to straddle him and insert Wade's cock back into his ass. Peter bounced giddily on top of him while Wade grabbed at his cock. Peter spread his hands on Wade's muscular chest and squeezed his pecs.

“Fuck, I love your tits,” he gasped. Wade responded by grabbing Peter's ass with both hands and hammering him up and down his cock.

“Fuck, I love your ass,” he grunted. Peter bent forward and kissed and licked Wade all over his chest and gently bit at his nipples. Wade made many appreciative noises. Peter met Wade's lips with his own and gave him many long, deep kisses.

Peter lifted his upper body back up so he could caress his cock. They both stared at each others bodies like they were prey. Peter started bouncing up and down very hard, and very fast, so much so that Wade felt like they were going to crush the bed into the floor. Wade wanted to grab at his ass but he wouldn't be able to hold onto Peter with how fast and hard he was riding him. Instead Wade let his hands wander over Peter's abs and chest and suddenly they were both screaming each others names and cumming explosively.

There was always a towel near the bed and one of them accomplished cleaning them off before they curled up into each other and cuddled into a sweaty mess. They both ran their fingers over the others back at the same time and let out happy, breathless sighs. 

“I'm so glad I didn't murder you,” it was a phrase constantly used by Wade. He said it whenever he felt madly in love with Peter. He said I love you often enough but this was how he usually liked to verbally express his love.

“Me too. Love you, tiger tits,” Peter smiled and nuzzled his chest.

“I love you, bunny butt,” Wade kissed Peter's head. They had fucked each other so hard and raw, it only took them a few minutes before they were out cold.

Right before passing out Peter thought back to that night when he had revealed to Wade that he was Peter Parker. It had changed everything, luckily for the better. 

They had only been dating a couple of months. After the Parker Industries chaos they had become incredibly close friends. Soon, calling each other pet names became a regular occurrence that wasn't just limited to tiger and bunny. Wade and Shiklah's marriage ended a few months ago rather catastrophically. Wade could have gone many places but he ended up crashing at Peter's apartment and they spent many nights watching movies, talking, and snuggling more and more frequently on the couch. Wade kept telling Peter he'd find his own place and get out of his hair soon but Peter realized he didn't want Wade to ever leave and tried to tell him that but ended up kissing him first instead.

Six months before, after they had just finished working together to fix the damage control at Parker Industries Spiderman took Deadpool back to his apartment.

“God, I am sooo tired, but there are things we need to talk about.” Deadpool agreed, he had to take an angry phone call from his wife first, who was starting to think he'd left him for Spiderman. Wade assured her they were just bros, and told her they had an exhausting day superheroing so don't wait up if he decided to crash at Web's place. Shiklah yelled into the phone, Wade hung up on her and turned his cell off.

When they approached Peter's front door Wade stopped. “We're finally confronting Peter Parker? Good, that son of a B needs to face up to what he done,” Wade punched his fist into his other hand.

Peter opened his door, they walked in and he nervously clicked the door shut behind him and turned on the lights. “He's not here... yet... Wade, I promise you... He didn't know about this...” Wade didn't look convinced. “Did you know my body was possessed by Doc Ock for months? I woke up one day and it was such a mind fuck that someone else had been using my body for their own purposes.”

“Of course, I know, you told like, every Avenger. I got the 411 Webs. Body Possession is fucked up and I'm sorry you had to go through that... Like being roofied for a really long time.” Wade brought him into a hug. Spiderman had been extremely emotional all day, there were so many horrible truths and realities he had to discover, things that had secretly been going on at Parker Industries. He'd ended up crying on Wade's bosom more than once.

Peter let out a small sniffle and tried not to tear up. A few drops fell from his eyes and pooled in his mask but they were silent tears. 

“I hope you can forgive me, I fucked up real badly.”

“What? You're talking to the king of fuck ups, there is nothing to forgive, you're perfect,”

“I'm not,” Peter took his mask off and Wade jumped back, “I'm Peter Parker, and I made a mistake, and I hope... I hope we can still be friends,” It took a moment to process what was going on but Wade just smiled and pulled Peter into a tight embrace and ruffled his hair.

“Of course! It all makes sense now! I get it, and I finally understand. Now we need to order take-out and you need to tell me every single detail about what Peter Parker is really like, and then maybe, maybe, I'll let you be my cuddle bunny and pass out on my tiger tits.” They smiled at each other and Peter felt relieved that he wasn't getting murdered.


End file.
